Folies de demis dieux
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Ceci et la traduction de la fiction espagnol de Rebeca18: un recueil de petites histoires drôle sur les héros de l'olympe.
1. Tu n'ai pas mon genre

**Nico :** T'es sympa, mais t'es pas mon genre.

 **Percy :**...

 **Annebeth :**...

 **Percy :** « Pas mon genre » ?

 **Annabeth:** Percy, s'il te plaît...

 **Percy :** Qu'est qu'il à voulu dire avec « Pas mon genre » ?

 **Annabeth:** Et bien...

 **Percy :** JE SUIS PERCY JACKSON !

 **Annabeth :** Percy...

 **Percy :** JE SUIS LE GENRE DE TOUT LE MONDE !


	2. Je t'ai trouvé

**Nico :** *S'est perdu et ne retrouve plus Will *

 **Nico :** * Prends un mégaphone*

 **Nico :** ÉCOUTEZ MOI TOUS ! JE SUIS SUR LE POINT DE FAIRE UN VOL D'OMBRE !

 **Will :** MOI VIVANT JAMAIS !

 **Nico :** J't'ai retrouvé !


	3. Petits amis

**Nico** : Il est comme le soleil. Toujours là.

 **Hazel** : Il peut se transformer. Il est toujours comme je veux.

 **Piper** : Il est comme un éclair. Il et impressionnant et illumine tout se qui l'entour.


	4. Pomme

***Tout les demi dieux sont dans le réfectoire ***

 **Percy :** * lance une pomme*

 **Annabeth :** *attrape la pomme *

 ***Tout le monde la regarde ***

 **Annabeth : P** ercy, tu savais que dans la Grèce antique, quand on lancer une pomme à une fille ça voulait dire...

 **Annabeth :** PAR LES DIEUX !

 **Annabeth :** Percy tu...

 **Annabeth :** Eh ! Où tu vas !?

 **Annabeth :** Tu rigole en plus !

 **Annabeth :** REVIENS ICI !

 **Dans la Grèce Antique, quand un garçon lançait une pomme à une fille et qu'elle l'attrapait, ça signifiait qu'ils étaient fiancés.**


	5. Je vais te détruire

**Gaïa :** Je vais te détruire !

 **Percy :** Ok.

 **Gaïa :** Je vais détruire tout ceux que tu aime !

 **Percy :** Pas de problème.

 **Gaïa :** Je vais détruire toute nourriture bleue.

 **Percy :** JE VAIS TE TUER !


	6. Dieux

**Poséidon** : Hadès, qu'est ce que voulait dire ton fils par « t'es pas mon type » ?

 **Zeus** : J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre le jeune Nico et Jason.

 **Apollon** : SOLANGELO BITCHES !

 **Hadès** : * tête de père orgueilleux.*


	7. Etoile

**Percy :** Les étoiles sont très belles se soir.

 **Jason :** Oui..très belles

 **Percy :** et tu sais qui est encore plus beau ?

 **Jason :** *avec un grand sourire* Qui ?

 **Percy :** Mon meilleur ami Grover

 **Percy:** Bye !

Ndt:Oui, moi non plus j'ai pas compris.


	8. Drogué

**Nico** :*a Will*Hey.

 **Will :** Tu vas bien ?

 **Nico:** Absolument rayon de soleil.

 **Will** : ..on dirais mon père.

 **Nico** : Tu veux être le Naruto de mon Sasuke ?

 **Will** :...

 **Will** : Aphrodite t'as drogué hein ?

 **Nico** : ..ouais.


	9. Le choix de Chiron

***** A la Colonie des Sang Mêlés, il y a très, très longtemps *****

 **Chiron :** Ok les enfants,être un demi dieux est une chose dangereuse, c'est pourquoi nous allons créer une barrière magique et ne jamais utiliser d'ordinateurs ou de téléphone

 **Une pensionnaire** : Et on fait quoi comme tee-shirt monsieur ?

 **Chiron** : On va le faire...ORANGE FLUO !


	10. Phrases

**Annabeyh** : Entre Percy et moi, il y a un phénomène étrange qui fait qu'on termine chacun...

 **Percy** : Les phrases de l'autre.

 **Annabet** h : Ne me coupe pas la parôle !


	11. Les Travaux d'Apollon

**Sally** :Percy, je crois que qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte.

 **Percy** : Tu crois ?

 **Sally** : Il dit que c'est un dieu.

 **Percy** : Oh non..lequel ?

 **Sally** : Apollon.

 **Percy** :...

 **Percy** : NOOOOOOON !


	12. Les travaux d'Apollon (suite)

**Apollon** :*toque à la porte *

 **Percy** : J'arrive !*ouvre la porte *

 **Apollon** :Hello-

 **Percy** : Oh noooon...

 **Apollon** :it's me-

 **Percy** : Pourquoi moi ?

 **Apollon** :I was wondering if i could stay-

 **Percy** :*lui ferme la porte au nez*

 **Apollon** :...

 **Percy** :* court dans sa chambre*

 **Apollon** :HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIDEEEEE

 **Percy** :* enfermé dans sa chambre *Vas t'eeeeeeen !


	13. Un fils génial

**Will** : Papa, ça fait quoi d'avoir un fils absolument génial ?

 **Apollon** : Je sais pas fiston, demande à ton papi Zeus.

 **Will** : Mouais.. tatie Artèmis est bien plus cool que toi en fait...

 **Artèmis** : Dans ta face frérot !


	14. Après onze ans

**Nico de 25 ans:** Percy,tu me passe l'eau ?

 **Percy de 28 ans** : Non.

 **Nico** : Bah pourquoi ?

 **Percy** :Tu peux pas demander à Will. Lui c'est on type, moi non.

 **Nico** : Percy, CA FAIT ONZE ANS !

 **Nico** :Passe à autre chose !


	15. Pour raisons médicales

**Will** *prend la main de Nico*C'est pour des raisons médicales.

 **Will** :*caresse le visage de Nico*Pour des raisons médicales.

 **Will** *regarde Nico dormir*Je suis soigneur. C'est pour des raisons médicales.

 **Will** *s'accroche à Nico*C'est des trucs de médecin

 **Will** :*embrasse Nico*Totalement pour raisons médicales.

 **Will** :*va à des rendez vous avec Nico*ça reste quelque chose de médicale.

 **Will** :*couche avec Nico*Je suis juste un petit ami responsable...JE VOULAIS DIRE UN DOCTEUR !


End file.
